


Man's Man

by radiantbaby



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, John calling Simon 'Charley', M/M, Marital Difficulties, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, RPF, Real People Fic, Rekindling Past Sexual Relationship, Reunion Sex, Simon gives the best head, Simon is in love with John, Simon is the top, Slash, a bit fluffy, angsty cuddles, fic ghosts of my past, re-established relationship, warning for lack of a brit-picker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbaby/pseuds/radiantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in the mood and Simon is in the right place and the right time. Hm, feelings <i>are</i> good. [set during Duran Duran's initial reunion, circa 2001]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b><span class="u">Warnings/Content</span>: Gratuitous slash-y porn without (much) plot, somewhat angsty cuddles, rekindling relationships, language/swearing, reunion sex, anal sex and anal play, a wee bit of fluff, (possibly) one-sided love, and, <i>thankfully</i>, barely any sexual identity guilt on John's part.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Man

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Author's Note: So, I'm doing a small project where I'm finding all that embarrassing fanfic from my youth (mostly my 20s) and uploading it here to have it all neatly archived in one place. This particular fic was written back in June 2001, back when I was still writing tons of Duran Duran RPF (my first fanfic fandom, actually) and John Taylor was still a solo artist. I didn't have a Brit-picker back then, nor a beta of any sort, so apologies in advance for any grammar/spelling/punctuation/etc errors. I considered editing these fics, tidying them up for mass consumption again, but I decided in the end that I sort of just want to keep them as they are: a snapshot of my past writing (however bad or good it was). Anyway, in short, be gentle. I was a wee new writer back then -- a babe in the woods of fanfic, as it were.

"What took you so long?" Simon mused suddenly lying back on John’s bed.

The two of them had been living together for close to a month in a house in France. It had been the first time they had spent this much time together in years, but with the Duran Duran reunion looming, it was inevitable.

All of the original five members found themselves actually living the dream that each of them had held at one time, all living together in a large rented house attempting to put back the pieces they all feared that time might have lost.

"What do you mean, Charley?" John asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean," Simon replied, with a sly, mischievous smile.

John tapped his fingers on the table he was sitting at and regarded Simon with a laugh.

"Ah, Simon, do you mean coming back to the band or having you in my bed?"

It was Simon’s turn to laugh, though he couldn’t deny the tinge of shock he felt over John’s statement. Sure, John was a changed man before him since he’d left the band four years before, but he was rarely flippant when it came to their past sexual affairs – with one another.

"Well, I actually was talking about the band, but…" Simon started.

John got up from his chair and sat next to Simon on the bed, interrupting him.

"But?" John asked, his finger caressing Simon’s calf lightly.

Simon closed his eyes and pressed his head against the pillow.

"But…it is also nice to be in your bed again."

"Is it now?" John asked, playfully, moving his finger lightly along the inside of Simon’s calf up to his inner thigh.

"Do you even have to ask John?" Simon breathed. "You know how I feel about you."

John leaned down and kissed Simon’s calf.

"The question is though, is it nice for you, John? What are you doing John?" Simon asked, trying to get his facilities in check.

Simon was never one to shirk any sexual advances, especially when the source was his beloved John. That being said, he knew that John was acting differently and he hated to admit it, but it worried him.

"What are you on about?" John asked, withdrawing his hand, his voice tinged with annoyance.

Why was Simon stopping him? Had he lost his touch? Certainly he was beginning to think that otherwise with his wife seemingly bored with their sex life and the girls not throwing themselves at him as they had in the past. Charley, though, had never rejected him. Charley had never made him feel unwanted, even when he felt as if he was the lowest form of life on Earth.

"Nothing, John," Simon replied, reaching to take John’s hand in his own. "You are just acting differently."

John pulled his hand from Simon. "Why do I have to act a certain way, Simon? I am not playing some sort of a role here!" he spat.

Simon sighed, sitting up and shifting so that he leaned against the headboard. "I didn’t say that, John."

"It sounded like that to me," John pouted, the immortal child.

"Come here," Simon said, reaching his hand out to John.

John hesitated, not wanting to let Simon get the better of him so easily, but then acquiesced. He curled up next to Simon, letting Simon sink his hand into his hair and caress it softly.

It felt good in Simon’s arms, his body aching for the sweet comfort of another’s embrace. He realized how much he missed the sensation as he let his body go limp in comfort.

"Gela?" Simon asked softly, figuring it to be the cause of John’s erratic behavior.

John sighed, nuzzling his head against Simon’s chest. "Just got off the phone with her about an hour ago…she hung up on me."

"I am sorry, John," Simon offered, still stroking John’s hair.

\+ + + 

They feel asleep just sitting there in silence. The rest of the band had left earlier that day to get out of the imprisonment of the studio, leaving just Simon and John to hang about. Simon didn’t even realize they had slept well into the night, until he was awakened in the soft moonlight of the room and John sliding his shorts down.

Simon moaned, his eyes focusing on the shadow of John over him.

"John," he sighed, reaching up to grip his waist.

John leaned down and pressed his lips against Simon’s neck. "I couldn’t sleep any longer," John whispered against his flesh.

"I should be stopping you," Simon moaned.

John nipped at Simon’s neck, "But you are not going to, are you?"

Simon reached down between John’s thighs, caressing the growing hardness between them. "Mmm, Johnny, you are excited."

"It’s…been a while," John admittedly uneasily.

Against his better judgment, Simon let John make his advances. He could tell it was what he needed and he would deal with any emotional repercussions later. For now, he wasn’t able to think very straight. John always had an intense effect on him.

John moved to press his lips against Simon’s, slipping his tongue in between them with a sensual kiss. Simon grabbed the back of John’s hair, holding him to him as John laid his body down on top of his.

Simon sighed at the weight of John on him, reveling in the feel of his newly muscular body, and the hardness of his sex pressed against his quickly hardening own.

"Oh yes," John sighed, moving his mouth from Simon’s and beginning to grind his hips against his.

Simon then wrapped his arms around John’s sensually moving body to grasp his buttocks and pull him tighter against himself. His body was quickly aching for release and if that was what Johnny wanted, he was certainly going to give it to him.

"Simon," John choked out, now being pressed tight against the man below him. "You are driving me crazy."

Simon looked up at John, his deep blue eyes now darkened with desire, "No, John, this would be driving you crazy."

With that he pushed John over and back onto the bed next to them, pinning him down below him.

"Always trying to top me, eh Charley?" John squealed with delight.

"Yes…but I just wanted to get a better look at that body of yours," Simon replied, using a free hand to pull off John’s t-shirt.

Simon smiled in approval. John might have been older than he was during their last rendezvous, but his body was certainly healthier. Before John was just tight white skin pulled across bone and now he was simply luminous – all bronze from the California sun and bulkier with the muscles he’d acquired from working out. And those arms…yes, indeed, he approved.

"You like?" John teased, wrapping his legs around Simon to pull his pelvis against him again.

Simon ran his hands up John’s legs, across the tightened muscles, up to the edge of his shorts.

"Indeed," Simon moaned, leaning down to take one of John’s nipples between his teeth.

John hissed in pleasure, lifting his hips to rub against Simon again. In response, Simon sank his hands lower into John’s shorts, lightly caressing his hips and thighs.

"Oh God," John sighed as Simon nibbled and suckled John’s nipple, knowing full well it was a weakness of his old friend.

John grabbed at the edges of Simon’s shirt, trying to yank it off of him in a fury of desire. Simon lifted himself to let the shirt come off and then resumed his manipulation of John’s nipple. He loved having John in the palm of his hand.

He then lifted himself slightly to move his kisses down John’s torso, down towards the hardness pressed against the material of his shorts. John sighed as Simon lips passed the expanse of his chest and tongued around his belly. Simon pulled moved his hands from beneath John’s shorts to pull them down for better access.

John practically yelped as Simon lapped his tongue against the head of his cock, quickly flicking his tongue against the reddened tip. His desire for oral sex had somewhat diminished over the years of groupies and one-night stands, the act losing its luster from the excesses of his past. Still, when Simon wrapped his lips around his cock, he quickly found himself remembering its joys. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, Simon always gave him the best head.

"Oh Simon," he moaned, moving his hand to stroke Simon’s hair as he practically devoured him.

Simon smiled to himself arrogantly, knowing the intense effect he was having on John. He always liked a good challenge and John had always been that for him. Plus, beneath him John was relenting to him and him alone. Once you pulled his layers of clothes off, often you could strip away the layers of John’s emotions. He had a harder time staying in check when he was literally so exposed, so the real man would rear his head. 

Simon was in love with the real John.

While getting lost in his reverie, Simon was pulled back to the present by the tension of John’s thighs beneath his hands and the squirming of his body. John was very close and though Simon felt it was too soon, he also knew that it had been a while for John and that he was probably raw with feeling. Simon bobbed his head more quickly, placing one hand underneath his cock to caress his balls and the other to stroke him as he sucked.

"Oh Jesus," John called out, as his body fully tensed.

Simon felt John’s hot seed spill into his mouth and drank it up eagerly. He’d always been greatly aroused by John’s taste, though he never really knew why. There was just something about him in every way that turned him on.

John shuddered a bit as Simon licked up the last of the remains of his ejaculation, stroking his hair softly. Simon then moved up to be on top of him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love it when you do that," John whispered after the kiss broke, a hint of shame in his words. Some things about John never change.

"I wanted it to last longer," Simon teased.

"Believe me, so did I!" John exclaimed, with a laugh. "It’s a definite compliment that it didn’t"

"I’ll take it as such," Simon replied, burying his head against John’s neck for a kiss.

"Simon…fuck me," John whispered.

"Ooh, I love it when you are vulgar," Simon replied, looking at the desire in John’s eye and the slackness of his mouth.

"I want you inside me," John groaned, not wanting to wait another minute. Simon had lit a spark inside him and he knew the only way to quell his desire was to have him.

"I think I need a little lubrication first," Simon cooed, looking about John’s room to assess where some might be.

"Top drawer, next to the bible," John said matter-of-factly.

"Next to the bible?" Simon giggled, reaching in the nightstand drawer and pulling out the bottle.

"Well, its just easier to reach in the middle of the night," John said, a slight blush reddening his features.

Simon sighed to himself imagining an achingly aroused John in the middle of the night, thinking of the scantily clad St. Tropez beach goers he’d see that day, jerking himself off into the wee hours of the morning. Perhaps he’d have to sneak into his room in the middle of the night sometime and catch him at it? Hmm, yes, indeed.

Simon then reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, pulling out a condom from one of its compartments.

"You know you are not supposed to keep condoms in your wallet," John teased.

"Well," Simon smiled at him, pushing it back into his back pocket. "They are never in there long enough to matter," he said with a wink.

The both laughed for a moment and then John grabbed at Simon shorts, trying to yank them down.

"Alright, Johnny," Simon laughed, pushing them the rest of the way down and then discarded both of their shirts to the floor, "Hold on for a moment."

"I don’t want to wait," John whined, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout.

Simon leaned in and took that lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it for a moment until they began to kiss again. As they kissed, Simon slipped the condom on with the ease of a Don Juan, and wet both it and his fingers with John’s bottle of lubrication.

Simon then spread John’s legs, reaching over to grab a pillow and put it beneath him for a better angle. All of this time Simon was still kissing him, making it all the more exciting for him when John gasped into his mouth when he slowly started to penetrate him with two fingers.

John’s body contracted, slowly welcoming the intrusion of Simon’s fingers. John was aching for more, but he knew, as much as he wanted to, he could not rush things. Instead, he just kissed Simon more passionately, the two of them like animals in heat. It still wasn’t helping matters though that Simon was slowly moving his fingers in and out of him, making his desire for him grow with each movement.

"Simon, please," John begged, moving his head to the side from the kiss.

"You only had to ask," Simon whispered, removing his fingers and then pushing the head of his cock against the opening of John’s anus.

"Yes," John shuddered, "Yes, please, please, please."

Simon smirked at him and then began to slowly push inside him, opening him up to his delicious penetration. All the cavalier thoughts he was having were quickly lost to the overwhelming sensation of John enveloping him. Simon quickly tried to think of something else, not wanting it to end as simply as it had begun. He had forgotten how good John felt and he shook as he began to thrust deeper and deeper inside him.

John grabbed against his back, sliding his hands down to grasp his buttocks, pushing him against himself. His own cock was beginning to harden again between them and felt good pressed against Simon’s sweat laden chest. 

Still, his focus was more on Simon being inside him and the bright lights behind his eyes when he closed them. It was simply too good and it had been far too long since he’d indulged in such a pleasure. He never wanted it to end, but he knew that it would have to soon.

Simon began to move more and more quickly against John, pushing him against the headboard as they both grunted loudly. He then reached down to take John’s semi-flaccid cock into his hand and stroke it in time with his thrusts. John called out, his cock hardening quickly against Simon’s grasp. It was simply too much, he thought for sure that he was going to die.

"Charley, yes, fuck me, oh yes," John grunted, knowing full well that his "dirty talk" was something that greatly turned his friend on.

"Mm," was Simon’s only response as he quickened the pace, his body beginning to shudder in pleasure.

"That’s it, Charley, come for me, I want to see you come," John growled, watching his friend’s glazed over expression above him.

John grabbed the blanket with one of his hands, Simon was now quickly stroking his cock, pulling on its head, and then thrusting deeply into him. He was certainly going to come just as soon, if not sooner, than Simon.

Simon could feel John’s body tense and knew that he was close. Still, he could hold on no longer and with a long wail, his own orgasm hit him almost violently. 

He fell atop John’s body, gasping and groaning.

John moved his hand to stroke Simon’s hair for a moment, until Simon shifted so that he was sitting on his knees between John’s legs. Simon’s softening cock was still inside him when he quickly grabbed back a hold of John’s cock and resumed stroking it.

It had caught John somewhat by surprise as he figured Simon was down for the count, but he looked in his friend’s brilliant blue eyes trained on him and he remembered whom he was with. With all of Simon’s faults, he never left anyone unsatisfied.

"Mm, now it is your turn, Johnny," Simon cooed, watching John squirm beneath him.

They both knew that the second orgasm was always more intense and Simon seemed to want to make it a memorable one. Simon could tell his friend was just teetering at the edge, just ready to burst at any moment, so he increased his speed. He pumped hard against John, enjoying his expressions and his body’s reactions to his touch. Then, he felt John’s body getting tense again and his groans getting louder and louder until his orgasm hit, spilling his seed over his hand and torso.

Simon moved to lie next to John, curling up beside him. 

The weight of sleep took them both quickly, but before he dosed off Simon heard John whisper, "What took you so long?"


End file.
